


Two Days

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [24]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Sleazy and Seedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: 'You had gone away for the weekend, finally was back, and in Pale’s arms. Or, lap, rather.'





	Two Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is very similar to another one of the drabbles I wrote ages ago, but I figured it's different enough to post, so please enjoy! xx

“God I fuckin’ missed you, you know that?” Pale sucked a bright red mark on the spot where your neck met your shoulders.

“It’s been – ah! It’s been two days.” You chuckled, the sound swallowed up by his mouth as he thrust his hips into you.

You had gone away for the weekend, finally was back, and in Pale’s arms. Or, lap, rather. He had nearly dragged you to the bed when you walked through the front door of your apartment, wasted no time in pouncing on you and locking the bedroom door, getting you naked. He loved you naked, loved looking at ya, touching ya, fuckin’ ya.

He was fuckin’ ya now, all hot open mouthed bites and sucks and kisses as you moved your hips in time with his.

“You think goin’ two days without this hot pussy is easy? Huh?” He asked, grabbed your face and licked across your teeth, “God I’ve been fuckin’ my fist raw trying to get off but it ain’t the fuckin’ same, not like when it’s with you and I can feel your cunt tight around my cock – you like it?”

He always asked, always made sure, even as he held you too tight and fucked you too rough, he liked knowing you liked it, and you did, you did.

“Yeah, yeah I like it! Oh Pale – fuck – ” You moaned, as his cock – huge, how was it so huge? – slid deep inside you.

You could feel the curve of it, the way the head knocked against your cervix, the way his balls slapped against you, sweaty skin, so hot, too hot, even with the air on. You moaned again, a high pitched yelp, when he pinched at your nipples, pushed you back far enough so that he could lap at them with his tongue, soothe the sting.

“God you’re such a whore, my good girl, my best girl. My favorite fuckin’ girl – god you’re my favorite, you and this fuckin’ pussy – fuck.” Pale cursed, like he was angry, angry that you were too good because fuck what was he supposed to do without you?

“You missed me?” You teased, liked the way it riled him up, the way his grip on your hips slid to your thighs, pushed your legs farther apart making you brace yourself on his chest as you rode him.

“Yeah I missed you, don’t be fuckin’ cute, of course I missed you. Missed you so fuckin’ much I came and slept here, ain’t that somethin’? Grabbed your god damned panties out of your fuckin’ laundry just to get the smell of you – it ain’t right without that, shit I can smell you now.” He grunted, sucked at your nipples, got them hard and wet with his spit, leaned back to watch your tits glisten.

“What do I smell like?” You grinned, bouncing and bouncing on his dick, a work-out, veins on fire. You never wanted to stop.

“Smell like sex, you whore. Jesus I love this, you ain’t goin’ away again, no way, not without me. Not without me to fuck this cunt whenever I want like I deserve,  
like you deserve. I bet you didn’t even touch yourself, did you? Bet you were aching for my big cock to fill you up with my come, huh?” He asked, licking his  
way up your chest, biting at your shoulder again as he fucked and fucked and fucked you.

“Yeah, oh Pale, yes yes yes!” You blinked away wetness from sheer stimulation, and one of Pale’s hands flew up to your face, smeared the tear into your skin.

“I’m gonna give it to ya, I’m gonna fuckin’ flood you full, it’ll be pouring out of ya.” He nodded, a promise. Pale never broke his promises.

He let the hand drop down to your cunt, pressed the pad of his thumb against your clit and gave it a hard press, making you keen for him.

“You like when I do that?” He smirked, somehow all bravado despite his sweat-soaked hair and flushed, bite-ridden chest.

You gave as good as you got, you always did.

“Uh huh!” You gasped, frowning when he took the hand away.

“Good – suck.” He shoved his fingers in your mouth, and you happily obeyed, getting the digits nice and wet.

He was buried completely inside you, stuffing you full from both ends. He licked up the tears that collected in the corner of your eyes just because he wanted to  
touch you, kiss you, comfort you as he fucked you.

“That’s it, you take me so good, you know that? Two whole fuckin’ days I been waiting to get back inside this sweet cunt of yours, it’s the only one that takes me this good, the only fuckin’ one. I feel drunk, am I drunk?” He asked, eyes glassy  
from lust.

“Nope.” You said around his fingers, shifting a little to try and get a better angle.

“Good, oh shit do that again.” He moaned, eyes rolling back as you adjusted just the right way, clenched down around him.

“Pale I’m – ” You whined, but he nodded.

“Go ahead baby, let me feel you get off.” He pulled his fingers out of your mouth, used the wet digits to rub your clit just the right way and –

“Fuck!” You gasped, thighs and stomach fluttering as you had to hold onto him, wrap your arms around his shoulders and go pliant in his arms, orgasm ripping through you.

“(Y/N).” He grunted into your shoulder, holding you close as he thrust up into you a couple more times before he did good on his promise and came so much that you could feel it trickling out of you around his cock.

The two of you just held each other, breathing heavily, panting in each other’s ears. He gently pulled the hair away from your sticky back, bunched it up in his hand and pressed soft kisses to the marked skin of your shoulder. He had really done a fuckin’ number on you, but you didn’t mind.

Pale flopped backwards, taking you down with him like some great tree that had finally been chopped down, landing on the pillows in a pile of sweaty sticky limbs. You couldn’t help but laugh a little, blissed out and on cloud nine, snuggling up against his bare chest.

“I fuckin’ mean it.” Pale said, sliding out of you with a wince.

“Mean what, honey?” You asked, fiddling with his gold chain, suckin’ on it just the littlest bit.

“Don’t go away again like that, without me, okay?” He asked back, looking at you through hooded eyes.

“Okay.” You replied, softly, so soft, brushing a curl or two away from his own face, lost in those rich brown eyes. “Next time you come with me.” You nodded, already curling up against him, ready to fall asleep.

That seemed to be good enough for him, as you could feel his hands tracing patterns on the cooling sweat of your back, the rhythmic beating of his heart, and the come oozing out of you. You’d clean up later, you thought, but for now, it was just good to be back.


End file.
